Our main objectives are to continue our studies on poly (ADP-ribose) polymerase along two lines: First, dealing with relationships between poly ADP-ribosylation of chromosomal proteins and functions in chromatin; and secondly, continue our studies on the overall importance of this nuclear protein modification to chromatin structure and architecture.